maomaofandomcom-20200222-history
Badgerclops/Bio
Badgerclops is the deuteragonist on Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart. Personality Contrary to Mao Mao, he is relaxed and careful, and usually encourages Adorabat to have fun, but willing to take action when needed. He loves to eat food, and possibly enjoys cooking, as a great number of cooking tools have been seen incorporated into his robotic arm. In spite of being a mainly easygoing person, when someone offers any personal criticism (or points out any other weakness), he will go on a destructive rampage, seeing as he ravaged a village after a villager commented on his haircut. He seems to have a passion for robotics and science, as he appears to be the inventor of his prosthetic, and even offered to make Adorabat one like his. However, Badgerclops is incredibly lazy, describing walking as "the thing I hate most" and disliking having to climb stairs. He prefers playing video games to having to exert himself physically. Badgerclops is quite unhygienic, since he once relied on purifying crystals rather than bathing and was ignorant to how stinky he smelt. He can be mean to people at times as well, notably when he rejects people, such as telling Penny and Benny that Adorabat doesn't love them, spraying water onto Pinky rudely, and simply brushing off Cluckins from the party. Backstory Little is currently known of Badgerclops' childhood, except that he had a step-brother named Gerald, who used magic tricks to steal his ice cream money on at least one occasion. At some unknown point, he lost his right eye and left arm, the latter of which was replaced with an advanced prosthesis. Later, he became part of a criminal gang known as the Thicket Thieves, whose members all had cybernetic body parts. They were going to jump a traveler wearing a red cloak and take his loot. Everyone but Badgerclops jumped him, and the traveler turned out to be Mao Mao, who easily defeated the three. He slashed them to the mountain Badgerclops was hiding in, causing rocks to fall, crushing his foot. Badgerclops started a fire in a panic and Mao Mao helped Badgerclops out of the fire, which marked the beginning their friendship. Relationships Mao Mao Mao Mao's best friend. He works with Mao Mao to try and become legends, but due to his initial lazy nature, he usually has to be motivated to do so. He often acts as the voice of reason to Mao Mao. Adorabat Adorabat's friend. He meets her in Pure Heart Valley after he and Mao Mao crash land there, and they become quick friends. He tends to encourage her zany and childish behavior while Mao Mao generally frowns upon it. Bobo Chan Bobo is Badgerclops' adopted child. Badgerclops meets Bobo as an egg in forest during training. After Badgerclops "accidentally" hatched Bobo, Bobo thought Badgerclops was her parent. Badgerclops developed an intimate bond with Bobo, and even when Bobo destroyed Pure Heart Valley, he chose to live in the forest and leave his partners to raise her. When Badgerclops witnessed Bobo's 'death', he was heartbroken and mourned deeply. When the heroes were about to be thrown off of a cliff edge by Sky Pirates, Bobo saves Badgerclops and his friends, then defeats the Sky Pirates. Bobo's actions make the heroes proud, but Badgerclops realizes she was only able to survive because she was left to instinct, and he lets her go. In the epilogue, Bobo attacks Pure Heart Valley and the heroes are left to fight Bobo, leaving her fate unknown. Gerald Badgerclops doesn't really like his stepbrother Gerald, as the latter used to be a big bully tower him such as using magic tricks to steal his ice cream, and is a major cause of why Badgerclops himself doesn't favor magic shows as a whole. However, he does somehow consider contacting Gerald after years of estrangement when Adorabat finishes performing a magic show. Abilities and Skills * Robotic Arm: His right arm is mechanical, and can turn into a variety of different weapons and/or tools (mainly cooking tools). ** Grappling Hook: Capable of lifting (at least) himself and Mao Mao without difficulty. ** Laser: A powerful laser gun. It has been seen disintegrating both foes and objects with relative ease. ** Net: A weighted net that unfolds shortly after it is shot. ** Cooking tools: *** Eggbeater *** Spatula ** Extension: His robotic arm can extend outwards, allowing him to reach far and high places. ** Freeze beam: He can encase opponents or objects in ice. The Freezing effect can be imbued into other weapons for a short time, like Mao Mao's sword. ** Hammer: His arm can turn into a large claw hammer, as shown in "The Truth Stinks". ** Fan: His arm can turn in a small fan, or a bigger version capable of disperse fog and smoke in a wide area, as shown in "The Truth Stinks". * Engineering: Badgerclops is capable of making advanced technology and weaponry, such as the Mega Mech he gave to Adorabat. * Drawing: Badgerclops draws in his sketchbook as a hobby. * Vocal Mimicry: Like Mao Mao, he is good at voice impersonation. This talent is demonstrated in "Outfoxed" when he pretended to be Reggie and did not arouse the suspicion of Reggie's partner, Rufus. * Animal Mimicry: He can pretend to be a dog under the commands of Mao Mao as seen in Baost in Show. Foreign voice actors Episode and Game Appearances Trivia * Badgerclops was originally known as Bearclops before being altered to his current character. ** Of the three main characters, he is the one whose design had the most noticeable changes: his fur was originally white all over, and larger, round ears instead of small, pointy ones. ** This version of him can be seen in early animations here. * Badgerclops' eye was depicted as being blue during his flashback in "Breakup". * He continues sleeping in the top bunk after he switches with Mao Mao in "Ultraclops". * Badgerclops has a bounty for his head, but it's not specific who put this on him. A possible specific reason for that but several past actions he do in the past can be the cause: ** Was part of the Thicket Thieves. ** He once destroyed a village because its inhabitants criticized his haircut. * Badgerclops loves to eat food such as beignets and cobbler. * Badgerclops' love for cobbler is shared by many of the Sweetypies of Pure Heart Valley, Mao Mao, and Adorabat. Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Heroes Category:Adults Category:Cyborgs Category:Amputees Category:Mammals Category:Thicket Thieves Category:B Category:Badgerclops